booaafandomcom-20200213-history
Battles
Age of AFBAR FII-XIIN-NOXON (the First War) >57:71-195:66< A theoretical war in early HUUMARO which caused the liberation of the ADR, MISPIT, and DRAABUL states to form the countries ADR-KAA'AN, MISPITKAN, and DRAABUL. If it existed, then it would have been the first war in history NOXON'BAA-SAN/HUUMARO (the SAN/HUUMARO War) 292:56 - 499:98 *292:56 - KINFATA-IMBRAHAAN (Battle of the IMBRAHAAN) *497:75 - JAGA-GUNKS (the Siege of JINTA) NOXON'BAA-BRIIAN (the War of BRIIAN) 330:24 - 330:62 *330:24 - VAAFAA-TINDEL (Battle of TINDEL) Age of BADKALDEN NOXON'BAA-LANUN (the Tax Wars) 502:36 - 504:29 *502:36 - BONUN-LANUN (the Tax Battle) *502:40 - KINFATA-GRAA’ATAS (the Battle of the Border) *502:41 - KINFATA-HANTUU (the Battle of the Factory) *502:42-502:43 - KINFATA-GED (the Battle of GED) *502:45 - SKANA-KINFATA-GED (2nd Battle of GED) *502:51 - ZIN-KINFATA-GED (3rd Battle of GED) *502:63 - HAL-KINFATA-GED (4th Battle of GED) *502:84 - BONUN-SINGUSAA (the Battle of SINGUSAA) *502:86 - KINFATA-TALGAMAN (the Battle of TALGAMAN) *502:90-502:91 - HALM’EEA-KINFATA-GED (5th Battle of GED) *502:91 - XIINA-BONUN-TALGAMAN (2nd Battle of TALGAMAN) *502:94 - XIINA-BONUN-GRAA’AS (2nd Battle of the Border) *502:96 - XIINAN-BONUN-GRAA’AS (3rd Battle of the Border) *503:00 - HAL-BONUN-GRAA’AS (4th Battle of the Border) *503:00 - BONUN-KOTAN (the Battle of the South) *503:14 - HALMEER-BONUN-GRAA’AS (5th Battle of the Border) *503:20 - KINFATA-KONOS (the Battle of KONOS) *503:21 - DUU-BONUN-GED (6th Battle of GED) *503:26 - KINFATA-MABLIB (the Battle of MALIB) *503:83 - SKANA-KINFATA-MALIB (2nd Battle of MALIB) *504:05 - ZIN-KINFATA-MALIB (3rd Battle of MALIB) NOXON'BAA-KAMAKAN (the War of the Empire) 504:93 - 511:12 MUUBRIN *504:95 - JAGA-GUNKS (the Seige of GUNKS) DRAAN *505:23 - KINFATA-KAAT (the Battle of KAAT) *505:35 - EDERL-TELOO (Attack on TELOO) KINFATA-SKAN-HALM’EEA’GALA-DRAAN (15 Battles of DRAAN) *505:38 - KINFATA-DOO (the Battle of DOO) *505:40 - KINFATA-GAKEEBA (the Battle of GAKEEBA) *505:42 - KINFATA-OL'REEBA (the Battle of OL'REEBA) *505:44 - KINFATA-HOLOR (the Battle of HOLOR) *505:46 - KINFATA-SA (the Battle of SA) *505:50 - KINFATA-BID (the Battle of BID) *505:52 - KINFATA-SORN (the Battle of SORN) *505:57 - KINFATA-RAD (the Battle of RAD) *505:59 - KINFATA-SID (the Battle of SID) *505:62 - KINFATA-DIN (the Battle of DIN) *505:64-505:65 - KINFATA-GRESUR-DIN (the Battle of DIN City) *505:69 - KINFATA-MUG (the Battle of MUG) *505:75 - KINFATA-SUDRAT (the Battle of SUDRAT) *505:80 - KINFATA-RAA (the Battle of RAA) *505:88 - SKANA-KINFATA-RAA (2nd Battle of RAA) KOORSANAAN *506:19 - KINFATA-HAAFOLD (the Battle of HAAFOLD) *506:20 - KINFATA-MORK (the Battle of MORK) *506:46 - KINFATA-MALFA (the Battle of MALFA) ADR-KAA'AN *508:22-508:23 - KINFATA-BRAAD (the Battle of BRAAD) DRAABUL *510:90 - KINFATA-DUPEEY-NAL (the Battle of the White Tents) *511:00 - TUU-KINFATA-GRAA’ATAS (6th Battle of the Border) *511:00 - BONUN-TANATAN (the Battle of TANATAN) GESH-BRARN-BEE (the Grand Last Effort) *511:09 - KINFATA-XOODIS-GED (the Battle of GED River) KADEE *511:12 - BLAN-KAMAKAN'BAA-JEKUUZ (the Imperial Take of JEKUUZ) NAAMAN'WII-BALOO (the BALOO Revolt) 507:88 - 507:97 *507:88 - JYANETAA'WII-BRAAD (March on BRAAD) *507:92 - JYANETAA'WII-HARIKAS (March for HARIKAS) *507:93 - VAAFAA-BALOO (the Battle of BALOO) *507:97 - VAAFAA-BRAAD (the Battle of BRAAD) BIIN-NAAMAN'WII-BALOO (the Second BALOO Revolt) 510:79 *510:79 - VAAFAA-MALIS'IN (the MALIS'IN Battle) NOXOBARN'BAA-SAN (the SANIIT civil war) 510:97 - 511:17 *510:97 - SKAN-KINFATA-BRERTREE (1st Battle of BRERTREE) *510:99 - SKANA-KINFATA-BRERTREE (2nd Battle of BRERTREE) *511:04 - KINFATA-WEEVIG-ZALA (Battle of ZALA Hill) *511:07 - KINFATA-ZALDAFLATZ (Battle of ZALDAFLATZ) *511:11 - SKANA-KINFATA-ZALDAFLATZ (2nd Battle of ZALDAFLATZ) *511:17 - KINFATA-BEE'GALA-KAMAKAN (the Last Battle of the KAMAKAN)